guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heal Party
Minions? so does this affect on minions too? :Nope. -- 04:32, 20 March 2006 (CST) :Nor on pets or allies. --Deepfatfryed 00:19, 22 June 2006 (CDT) HUUUUUGEEEE BUFFF! Read the header :D Dıscuss. :After looking at LoD...yes. 69.40.242.12 20:18, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::*Wave* bb DoA LoD/Mimicry+HB/HPers.. GG anet? =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:23, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::For 15 energy? Nuh-uh.--Carmine 16:47, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Weird y on the update it says that heal party is 30-75 and this one is 30 to 66?--Balistic Pve 22:45, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :The update uses 0...15 we use 0...12 attributes.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 22:50, 10 February 2008 (UTC) what does that mean?--Balistic Pve 23:25, 10 February 2008 (UTC) nvm--Balistic Pve 23:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :it means the official updates page says 30...75, meaning level 0...15, whereas Guild Wiki uses level 0...12 --**hobo1134** 00:12, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::He said nvm --unsigned comment was added by'' 67.60.9.85 Gimmethegepgun|Gimmethegepgun]] 23:17, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, and I am quite sorry about that, it was my first contribution to this wiki and I will read all comments before I post my own. Sorry about that. --**hobo1134** 00:12, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Usage Making the most of this skill as a monk, I imagine one would use this spell along with HB, GoLE and possibly Holy Haste. At 12 Healing Prayers, that's 198 health over a time span of (1sec GoLE + 1/2sec HP + 2sec recharge + 1/2sec HP + 2.25sec of aftercast delays) = roughly 4.25 seconds, assuming you already had HB & HH up. That costs a total of 15 energy, again not including HB & HH. Good for spike healing - downsides being that this uses 4 slots, you must cast HP twice in succession to make use of GoLE and you have to wait 30 seconds for GoLE to recharge. In addition, enchantment removal and interruption are concerns. Were you to lose HB & HH, you would cast much slower and heal for less, as well as be open to interruption, which would cost you uses of GoLE. On the other hand, one could use Divine Healing & Heaven's Delight (DH & HD). At 12 Divine Favor, that's 102 health for 10 energy, over 2.75sec with a 15sec recharge. More efficient and versitle than the former method in my opinion, but not as good for spike healing. The other downside is that DH & HD are earshot range, whereas HP is influence range. In short: HP for pvp, DH & HD for pve? Kil5t3lr 06:48, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Heros.... dont seem to use this skill at all - or if they do, very rarely & not when it really really counts like when ur up against 4 rodgorts eles/searing flames 01:00, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Hero monks have a tenancy to stay away from high energy skills without an emanage skill like GoE ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|'' '''just may eat you' '''']] 06:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC)